


The New Avengers: Blood Stains

by Purdey_Child



Category: The New Avengers (TV 1976)
Genre: F/M, Gareth Hunt, John Steed - Freeform, joanna lumley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: She thought it awfully sweet that Mike was being so optimistic but she knew there was a high chance that this could be goodbye.





	The New Avengers: Blood Stains

The masked figure held Purdey back, stopping her from trying to save Mike, Who was stood in front of the barrel of a gun. The man at the other end threatening to shoot if Gambit didn’t give him valuable information, Of course Gambit refused. Risking his life, he stood confidently also pointing his gun to the man at the other end of the room. Purdey couldn’t bare to see her dear friend being teased in such a way, Gambit gave a small smile as he saw Steed out of the corner of his eye. Steed was well out of sight of the villains torturing Purdey and Mike.  
There was a loud bang as Steed shot at the figure clinging tight to Purdey, as she felt his grip loosen she elbowed him to the face and ran towards Mike, trying her darndest to save him.

“Purdey! No!” Gambit pleaded as Purdeys small frame jumped in front of the bullet that escaped the gun from the enemy, Just as the bullet fired, He ran, he ran from the scene with Steed chasing after him, The man who was shot in the leg by Steed had already disappeared out of the other exit behind him.

Purdey fell to the ground clutching her stomach but this didn’t stop the blood from gushing out of the wound, She felt weak, unable to move, she tried to go after Steed but was soon held by Gambit, He held her close and applied pressure to the wound, Blood covering his hands as he cradled her, Tears filled his eyes when he looked down and saw her in crucial pain, Purdey gasped trying to get a breath. She winced at the agony,

“Shh,Shh,” Gambit whispered, Steed came running back “Get Help Steed, you need to get help now!” Gambit shouted sternly 

“Mike” Purdey tried to reach up to his face with her blood stained hand

“You’re okay Purdey, We’re getting help soon” He said as his voice cracked, Purdey gave a soft, tired smile hoping to disguise the pain she was in, 

“If I don’t make it-” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gambit was cold, mostly hurt by her words “You will make it Purdey, We’re getting you help” That smile grew back on her face, she thought it awfully sweet that Mike was being so optimistic but she knew there was a high chance that this could be goodbye, The tears were streaming down her face even though that smile was there, that sad, broken smile.

“Mike Gambit one of these days,” Her voice was fragile and breaking “I-I know this could very well be the last time..” With this she pulled him down with all the strength that she had left and put her lips against his, her eyes closed as she was living in the moment, she had wanted to do this for a long time.

Their tears formed together and fell to the ground falling into the pool of blood surrounding them, there were ambulance sirens in the background. Purdey stopped, er fragile body went limp, she was unresponsive. Mike looked at her pale face to see her eyes closed, 

“Purdey,” He gently shook her and removed his hand from the wound, blood was still surfacing “Purdey...No,No,No, C’mon Purdey, Wake up,” Steed rushed to his side kneeling beside them, not caring about the amount of blood on the floor “Steed tell her, Tell her to open her eyes”

“Purdey, stay with us come on, the ambulance is here” Steed made way for the paramedics but Gambit did not want to let her go or leave her side

“You’ve got to wake up Purdey, You’ve got to wake up” Mike said as he stood up letting the paramedics do their job “C-Can I go with her?” Gambit asked around shakily 

“I’ll drive behind” Steed said rushing to his car, Mike nodded while he took hold of Purdeys hand as she lay helpless inside the Ambulance, He couldn’t help but hate himself, she jumped in front of that bullet for him.  
“It should be me laying there Purdey, not you” He cried and placed a kiss on her cold hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of a possible chapter 2, Let me know :-)


End file.
